Subestimada
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Hinata es subestimada... Lo acepta... Explota ... y finalmente destruye. Descubre los secretos que guarda esta pequeña Kunoichi, en este extraño fic...


Los personajes de Naruto no me pretenecen...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Esta era la segunda etapa de los examenes chunin, donde Hinata y Neji peleaban, Hinata estaba muy golpeada pero no se le veía cansada, ella retenía el odio, el desgarre que sentía cuando el la miraba con desprecio.

Pero...

Eso sin duda cambio el curso de las cosas...

* * *

-Estoy segura de que ni siquiera era su hija, usted es una bastarda, no es hija de Hiashi, es una inutil, no debería ser kunoichi, y sobre todo, repudio a su madre por haberla tenido, no era mas que una estupida civil, una zorra, una…- el monólogo de Neji fue interrumpido rapídamente.

-¡Ya no aguanto más!- gritó Hinata Hyuga ante su primo Neji, en sus ojos se veía ira, más de la que deberia en verdad, ella tampoco se quedaría atrás, le imporaba un pepino lo que siguiera en adelante, Neji se tragaría sus palabras y lo mandaría al hospital, ella ya no escucharía cabizbaja los reproches a su persona, no se rendiría hasta ganar los examenes chunin, en las eliminatorias había peleado con Ino Yamanaka y la había vencido facilmente.

- Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás- dijo Hinata mientras hacía una especie de sellos complicados con las manos y a gran velocidad impresionando a Neji y a los profesores, instructores y a el gran publico que veían a la tímida Hyuga con una sonrisa homicida.

-Adíos Nii-san- dijo la chica con una sonrisa rizada mientras decía el jutsu.

-Juho Komainu S Eishin- dijo la chica en un grito para que una gran capa de chackra empezara a correr por encima de un rango de 5 metros, tomando forma de un inmenso león que rugía con fuerza, lo sabían, todos los presentes sabían eso, si esa cosa llegaba a tocar a Neji moriría, Hiashi no podía creer lo que veía, esos jutsus no eran conocidos por el clan, esos jutsus que siempre le platicaba Hinata y nunca le hacía caso, ya que, ella, la molestia, la heredera humillante, no era nada que valiera su tiempo… que iluso fue.

Hinata empezo a acercarse lentamente a su primo que había quedado paralizado de miedo, ese que tanto la odiaba y hundía cada vez más su pobre autoestima, ahora tenía terror en su mirada, al ver que su armadura de chackra era indestructible.

-¡Rindete Neji! ¡Si no lo haces te mataré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba otro paso a su primo que retrocedía asustado.

-¡Vamos, no tengo todo el día!- gritó la Hyuga empezando a desesperarse y acercandoce a el hasta tocar paared, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Lee, Shikamaru, e incluso gaara, sintieron miedo al ver el poder de destrucción de ese enorme leon que se movía a la par de ella.

Madara, Shisui e Itachi, que estaban alli presentes para ver la pelea de Sasuke estaban impresionados, esa barrera de chackra era increiblemente fuerte, tan fuerte como su Susanoo, y esa chiquilla solo se divertía de ver a su primo sufrir viendo como se estremecía ante tanto poder, ¿De donde había salido algo así?.

* * *

La mayoría de los civiles huían despavoridos mientras que los jounnin se preparaban para atacar a la más mínima señal de querer matar al genio Hyuga, Lady Tsunade también veía eso y se sentía de lo más aterrada, ¿Cómo se las cobraría esa joven herida y despreciada?

Los minutos pasaban y nadie en el campo de batalla hacia nada, la Hyuga menor se impacientaba, pero la armadura le daba una relajación increible, y ver a su primo sufrir de miedo la hacía sentir bien, ya no se meterían con ella, ya no más, estaba cansada.

-Rindete ya Neji, no puedes ni continuar, adelante, di las palabras y se acabó—decía Hinata con un tono dulcemente falso.

-M-me rindo- dijo el genio mientras dejaba de temblar al ver como su prima deshacía poco a poco la armadura, hasta no sentír nada.

- Que bien que reconoscas la derrota, eso del orgullo es malo en nuestra familia, sabes, se que odias al clan, por lo que pasó, por lo del sello, y lo de tu padre, lo se todo, pero ten, esto lo dejo tío Hizashi antes de morir- dijo la joven poniendose en cuclillas y acariciando los cabellos de Neji mientras dejaba el pergamino en sus piernas y se paraba para darle la espalda a su perturbado prima que leía cada cosa que decía el famoso pregamino abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Espero que no te atrevas a meterte con migo otra vez, te lo toleraba por mi tío, pero ya no, soy una persona, y en el momento que menciones a oka-san de nuevo de esa manera, te asesinaré- dijo fríamente viendo por encima de su hombro a su primo que estaba parado y con la mirada perdida caminando hasta hinata, para dar una larga reverencia siendo seguida por otra de nuestra protagonista.

- Lo lamento Hinata –sama- decía el chico entre sollozos que la muchacha oyó y solo sonrió con dulzura.

-Tranquilo Neji, tranquilo- decía mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, para darse vuelta y ver frente a ellos a su padre, Hiashi que la veía con orgullo y algo de melancolía, para solo recibir una mirada fría de su parte, el era un hipócrita, solo la quería usar como arma, pero esta vez no lo haría.

Ignorandolo solo tomó a Neji del hombro viendolo a los ojos.

* * *

-Disculpa por lo del genjutsu- dijo la chica mientras empujaba a su primo hasta la enfermeria, siendo seguido de cerca por todos sus compañeros de generacion, sus maestros y conocidos jounin y sobre todo, destacando entre ello 3 Uchiha muy poderosos

.

-Hinata Hyuga- salió de los labios de Madara, lentamente, como si quiziera procesar algo en su mente.

-Hai- dijo ella suavemente mientras sentaba a Neji en la camilla y lo ponía a salvo, se ponía su chaqueta lila, y reordenaba sus cabellos en una colenta alta, ya que su pelo le llegaba a los hombros- ¿que desea?- preguntó mientras caminaba para estar enfrente de los 3 Uchihas más poderosos de la aldea, ella solo tenía 12 en esos momentos.

-Donde aprendiste eso, y que más escondes- dijo derrepente Itachi.

-Ese Jutsu junto otros 4 son de mi persona, yo los inventé, pero nadie quería verlos- dijo la chica mientras metía los brazos a sus bolsillos mientras hechaba un vistazo hacia atrás, viendo a Neji con la mirada perdida- Es una verdadera lástima que en estos tiempo, en estos extremos aun no pongan atención a lo que los niños dicen- decía la joven volviendo su rostro a Madara que la veía neutral.

-Querrías mostrarme tus jutsus- preguntó el hombre mientras la miraba sonreir.

-Claro, usted, solo sigame…

* * *

¿Como está quedando?, ¿Bien?

El dibujo de jutsu de hinata esta en devianart.

mattwilson83 deviantart punto com diagonal art diagonal Hinata guión Jutsu guión 1 guión 390520137

Eso espero, se que no e actualizado historias, pero creanme que no tengo imaginación por unos momentos.

Promento que si este capitulo llega a 12 review´s Actualizo todas mis historias en un mismo día..

Bueno sin más los dejo.

Atte

HinachanDarck


End file.
